Scar
by rubberduckiegirlie
Summary: I'm bad at summaries and this is my first fan fic, give it a shot please? I know some doesn't make sense cause words have been messed up by autocorrect, but give me a try? I own Scarlet and Valerie nothing else. Rated T just in case, Jack/OC Jerry/Kim Story finished, only 5 chapters but i felt like a lot of people didn't enjoy Jack with anyone else
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up that sunny, California morning with my lilac covers rapped around me, my oversized, baggy t-shirt hanging half off my body. Last night had been rough, and that obvious effected my sleep, with a sloth like yawn i began to sit up, and quickly looked at the time,

"8 am? I"ll be late for school!" I exclaimed, rushing to get changed into my jeans, red doc martens and a black and red t-shirt with the words ' Hardcore, Deathcore" Wrote across it. I quickly put my dark eyeliner on and cherry red lipstick before darting downstairs,

" Have a good day hun, tell me if smooth or the crew hassle you okay?" My mum said, reaching out to kiss my forehead

I ignored her, and ducked down so she wouldn't be able to kiss me, then i grabbed a banana for breakfast and sprinted out the door. Usually my boyfriend Smooth, would come and pick me up, but last night we broke up. I'd have to walk to school today, well run to school to be exact.

I got there panting, with seconds to spare until the morning bell, racing into my first class, home economics (Or as we like to call it "Class where you get free food and carry on") I slouched onto my stool behind mine and my parents mini kitchen area, the black leather of the chairs burned into my hands, which i was sitting on.

Then _he_ walked in, Jack Anderson. He was one of the newest guys in the school, constantly in trouble at the mall for skateboarding, and he was a wicked martial artist. And he was super cute, and also my home eccies partner, yes you heard right. Jack Anderson and Scarlet Johnson are home eccie partners, thats one of the best things thats happened to me, as he never admits it, but he is a really good cook.

"Morning Scar, you look beautiful this fine morning," He said winking,

"Whats wrong?" Jack has a way of sarcasm, where he uses it far so much, you'd think he had a problem,"Are you kidding or not Jack?" I asked.

"Eyeliner, " he said, lifting his chin up to indicate to my eyes, " Some of its running, unless my hotness makes you cry, then something else is wrong."

He swung another stool around and sat beside me as i wiped away my eyeliner, muttering to myself about cheap eyeliner and dumb boys.

"Well.. You gonna tell me?" He said, his hands on my shoulders,

"Last night at dance practice, with the crew. I kept getting to move wrong, i had things on my mind. And Smooth…" I burst into tears, covering my face with my hands.

"Hey! Don't do that, don't cry," Jack looked around helpless, before giving me an awkward hug, " There, there" he said patting me on the back.

I hiccuped before continuing,

" Well Smooth kept yelling at me, and said "I can't have a girlfriend who can't even dance" And I'm the most advanced female dancer there, I'm second in command to smooth! I'm the second best out of everyone there, and he then went over to Jamie-Lee, and he went and kissed her. Looked back at me and said, "Put the anger and jealousy into your dance now, this is a strong, hatred dance. Use that anger in your dance." And that pissed me off so much, i walked over to him, slapped him and yelled something about i was trying my hardest and he's an ignorant ass, and then he yelled something along the lines of " GET OUT MY STUDIO! YOU'RE OUT THE CREW!" and um, thats where the story ends i guess,"

"Wowee.. I'm sorry Scar, but you had one awful boyfriend, "

"And he sent me a text last night before i was asleep, saying the one word 'Dumped'" i said, crying even more.

"That jerk, "Jack got up from his stool, "Whats his first class today? I'm gonna go give him a er, surprise?"

"Jack, sit down, please. He's not worth it," I said, tucking my silky black hair behind my eyes,

" Fine Scar, but.. don't you need at least one club for you to pass school this year?"

"Oh snaps! I totally forgot! Dancings the only thing I'm good at, if i don't get another club, i'm not gonna be able to move up with everyone!"

I wasn't good at many things, P.E and dancing i excelled at, but academic wise, i wasn't the best. And without at least one extra club i'd fail my requirement for moving up a year,

"Come join Wassabi then? It's not all practise, a lot of its really fun, and the teacher Rory is awesome, slightly stupid. But awesome none the less,

"I'll think about it," right then the bell went off and Miss James our Home eccies teacher walks in,

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" She screeched, " Today we'll be making Strawberry Cheese cake, it's recipe is on page 72 -76, Get cooking."

"By the way, " Jack whispered to me, "I'm moving into your street, my mum was saying how if she and my step dad want another kid they'd need a bigger house, so Hiya there neighbour."

"Really? You have to move into my street? Great, the cops will be around 24/7 for you, "

"Hey! You love me really, we used to be old neighbours, remember?" He said, nudging me. When Jack was little he moved around a lot, as his father was in the army, and my quiet little town had an army base just outside of it, Jack came to my school and every girl in the class automatically got a crush on him, except me. I thought he was an annoying, pestering, full of himself idiot. My mum said i liked him, and was just covering it up. And i do still think he is an annoying, full of himself pester, but i must admit. He grew up nicely,"

"Oh yay! Just like old times," I said with a sarcastic tone and a role of the eyes,

Jack clutched his heart dramatically, "You really know how to hurt me Scar,"

The nickname Scar came about from him when i was about 9 or 10, My name was Scarlet, and thats what i liked being called, but on one of the first days Jack came into town, he was skateboarding around my street, and skated in front of a car, the car tried to swerve but hit into my fence, i was sitting on the other side of the fence, making daisy chains, and looking over my shoulder at Jack, when the crash happened.

Luckily i was mostly okay, but a bit of wood from the fence scratched right down from my left shoulder to my elbow bone, and Jack always said it was his fault, but it wasn't that sore, and left a wicked scary scar, and thats where the nickname came around.

We continued to talk for a while as i washed the strawberries and tried to open the Strawberry jam jar, he started making the cake batter and took the jar off me and really opened,

"My superman," i said, whilst winking at him.

" Jack and Scarlet! Unless superman is part of your recipe, i don't think you're talking about your cake. Get back to work! " Miss James bellowed at us,

"Yes mam.." We both said, looking at the floor, then Jack caught my eye, and we both burst into fits.

"10 minutes outside to both of you! Face different walls please!" She ordered us,

Jack and i linked arms and walked outside the class, making and effort of sitting across from each other and staring at different walls and thats when Kim Crawford came along

"Typical of you Scarlet to get Jack into trouble, you're just a little trouble maker who won't move up with us. Smooth told us he ditched you from the crew, you don't have enough extra clubs to cover up your terrible marks, do you?"

Kim and i, we're as you can see, are best friends! She loves me so much and its equal my love to her, she also likes Jack and hates me for being his best friend,

"Hey, Kim. It was my fault we got sent out, and I'm gonna get her to join Wasabi, that way she can move up."

"Her? Join Wasabi? Sorry, but karate takes dedication and hard work, all you can do is a couple of flimsy dance moves and hard work, thats impossible for you? Isn't it?"

"You bitch!" I yelled, standing up. My hands slowly making themselves into fists,

"Girls! For crying out loud, whats got into both of yous? Scar, your a bitch. We both know that, your proud of that, but only when provoked, and you take anger management classes, you shouldn't be able to be provoked so easily, and Kim, stop picking fights k? I like both of yous, Scarlets my best friend, Kim your one of my best friends, Wasabi code remember?"

" Oh whatever, i need to go to the library, bye Jack. Bye delinquent."

As she walked away, i pulled a face at her back and gave her the finger,

"Oi, you have to give two fingers, " He demonstrated for the wall, using both hands to give the finger,

" See? More effect!"

"Oh you moron, c'mon, you wanna skive?"

" Sure, i'll invite the Wasabi bunch? and you invite, wait.. Never mind, don't invite the crew." Jack said with a smirk,

"I'll get Jerry and Eddie, you get Milton?" I said to him,

"I'll get Kim too.." He said,

"Do we have to invite the she beast?" I joked

"Yes. Now, c'mon! We've got a beach day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and Jack headed off to different sides of the school, he headed off to Milton and Kim's english class and i ran round to Jerry and Eddie's math class. I knocked on the door and opened it, Mr Chamberlay looked at me with a curious look,

"SIr, the janitor wants Eddie and Jerry, something about setting up the hall?" I said looking at the boys

"Okay Scarlet, go on guys, "

Jerry and Eddie got up and followed me outside the class,

"We're skiving boys, to the beach! But first, parking lot. Jack's gonna meet us there with Kim and Milton,"

"Shouldn't you be with Smooths crew? Instead of going to the beach with us? Us nerds?" Jerry said,

"Smooth kicked me out, and dumped me for a matter of fact, Jacks making me go socialise with people other than him, so guess what! You're stuck with me." I said, smirking at them,

We walked to the parking lot in silence and when we got there Milton was sitting on the bumper of Jerry's jar, Jack and Kim were arguing,

"Why do we have to bring that witch Jack? She's mean, spiteful and no one wants her! And why did you ask her to join Wasabi? A dancer can't be a good martial artist! Jerry isn't all too good at matiral arts, he's better dancer, and thats a reason why he isn't a black belt yet!" She yelled at him,

"Kim, i don't get what your deal is, she's mean cause your mean to her, spiteful cause a lot of people hate her and i want her okay? I asked her to join Wasabi cause she has no where else to go!"

"I don't care! I hate her, she hates me! We both know that, why did you have to invite me after you invited her?"

"Ahem, " I said, clearing my throat, " Hi Kim! How are you?" I said with a evil glare in my eye,

"Right guys, lets get in the car yeah?" Jack said, jumping into Jerry's back seat, bang in the middle.

"Jerry drives, Eddie in front, I'm in middle, Scar to my left, Kim to my right. Milton can go in the boot.."

"Hey!" Milton protested,"

"Only kidding, three can fit in the front yeah Jerry? So Milton in there. And i guess thats us all set then!" Jack said happily, rubbing his hands together,

"First we have to stop off at everyones house remember," Kim said, "We need beach stuff?"

We drove around the neighbour hood, stopping at each persons house. Then coming out with a bit of food for every one of us, a towel from themselves, in their beach clothes. Eddie also brought a inflatable ball along with him.

We got to my house, it was the shabbiest on the block, a small two story house. I saw Kim wrinkle up her nose, and Jack started talking about where his new house is as i ran inside.

My mum was at work, so it was easy as pie to walk in. I checked the fridge for food to bring with us but only saw a watermelon,

'It will have to do' i thought to myself before marching up the stairs, i got into my room and changed into a bright red bikini with ruffles. I looked at my self in the mirror, unimpressed with what i saw, i breathed in deeply, making my rib cage stick out,

"Curvy's the new style you know, " said a far too familiar voice,

"JACK!" I yelled blushing, " what are you doing here?"

"Came to help you, i got a towel, you bring the watermelon? or swapsies?"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked down the stairs and grabbed the watermelon which i had left on the counter, Jack followed suit and we were out the door, i turned to lock it and dropped the watermelon, i flinched as it was about to shatter against the gravel path, but i didn't hear any smash, i slowly opened my eyes and saw Jack lying on the ground holding the watermelon,

"Nice catch," I said, locking the door, having to give it a slight budge with the side of my body. The door was years old, and you needed to force it so it'd be locked, i picked the watermelon up and extended my hand out for Jack, who gladly took it, wiping away the gravel from his trunks,

"Lets get this party to the beach!" Jack said running to the car. He was so childish at times, but at other times, he was very sensible and mature. But i think the beach brings out the kid in all of us, i smiled and walked to Jerry's car, the gravel getting inside my flip flops but i didn't care, i felt like i was floating on air, i pulled open the car door and slipped into my seat,

"TO THE BEACH!" Jerry yelled,

"TO THE BEACH!" We repeated,

Half an hour later we were at the sandy beach. We ran to a spot near the water and put our towels down, before all dashing into the ocean. Splashing around like kids.

We raced, which turns out Kim is a really good swimmer, I fail at swimming and cheated, by running instead of swimming. I'm good at loopholes, then we did piggy back races, I was on Jacks back, Kim on Jerry's and Milton was on Eddie's, somehow Eddie and Milton won that, but me and Jack shoved milton and he dragged Eddie down with him, and they both went splashing into the water,

"BLERGH!" Yelled Eddie as a bunch of salt water went into his mouth,

"How about some land sports my mateys?" Jerry suggested,

we swam into shore and decided to race.

"Boys race? Then girls? Then both? " Eddie asked

"Yeah, boys race first!" Kim exclaimed,

The boys lined up at one side of the beach, and me and Kim stood around about 50 meters away

"READY, STEADY, GO!" I screeched at them, Milton automatically fell, as he refused to stand on the sand without his flip-flops, Eddie fell behind as he wasn't the most athletic runner. Jack and Jerry were neck and neck for the majority of the race, until Jack began to overpower, he raced forward and slapped my hand,

"And Jack wins!" I yelled, holding his hand in the air for victory,

"Girls race now!" Milton said,

Me and Kim walked towards the starting line,

"By the way," i whispered to her, "When your running in a bikini, well your boobs jiggle. A lot. And it hurts, a lot. Just to let you know, run with your arms sort of supporting them, it really helps."

"Why are you helping me?" She said with a curious look," we're enemies, and competing against each other, is this sabotage?"

"Two girls at the beach today, best we keep together aye?" I winked at her before getting into my starting position.

I had always been a naturally good runner, heck, teachers asked me to join their running club. I never needed to try all too hard, running just came to me. I loved it, i followed a quote when i ran, ""I always loved running – it was something you could do by yourself and under your own power. You could go in any direction, fast or slow as you wanted, fighting the wind if you felt like it, seeking out new sights just on the strength of your feet and the courage of your lungs." - Jesse Owens,

"Ready, Steady," Jack said, and i clenched my fists getting ready to dart, my heart was beating furiously and my eyes were locked on Eddies hand, which i had to slap to when i finished.

"GO!"

I shot off, Kim was surprisingly quick, but not quick enough. I pushed on further, the wind blowing my wet hair around, it went in my eyes occasionally but i never slowed down to fix it. I was about 10 meters in front of Kim now, and my heart beat was the speed of a cheetah, and my speed was also. I hadn't ran properly in a race in years, and i missed it so much. The finish line was so close, and as i raced forward and slapped Eddies hand to announce my victory i heard a scream. I quickly spun around, and saw Kim lying face down on the floor,

"There was something on the ground, i tripped," She blurted out, shaking and slowly getting up.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Milton asked,

"I"m.. i'm fine, that was a good race Scarlet, you should join the track team. Your really fast." She said with a smile,

i think that race was the start of our friendship.

We missed out the boys and girls race and decided to sit down to eat the food we brought, Kim also brought a picnic blanket and we all sat down on that, Kim sat beside me, munching away at a bit of melon,

"Thanks by the way, for the tip about using your arms to support your chest, it helped. Not that i have much of a chest to support!" She said, frowning down at her own rack,

"I was a early bloomer," i told her, " Whenever i ran my boobs would thunk. And i had to wear push up bras at school for P.E, cause sports bras give you no coverage."

She giggled to me, and Jack then went and said,

"Oh look at the enemies sitting there and sharing their wisdom together, as long as your not talking about me and giggling. I'm all up for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week had passed and i had became great friends with Jack's friend, Kim started to like me in that forced polite way as we were the only girls, Jerry and i were both magnificent dancers, and both hated Smooth, we had a lot in common, and Jerry and i rehearsed almost every night at the park, deciding we were gonna overpower smooth in dancing politics, Eddie loved to play basketball, and as i've been playing netball for years, and the games are relatively similar, i've played with him, Milton needed a chess buddy, and i may not be good but i can play. And i joined the track team like Kim had suggested. The week had been pretty good, and we hand't got into much trouble for skiving school on Monday.

It was Friday night now, and we were all going over to Kim's house to sleep over, because they had a Karate competition outside of town, and they invited me along because the group had began to think of me as a friend. My mum was excited more than anything when she found out i was going to a sleepover, as i hadn't been to one in 4 years, back when i was 10 and didn't know who i wanted be. I was a oblivious, girly girl. Sometimes i wish i could go back to that much more simpler way of life, no hassle. No boys. Friends didn't backstab you, life was good.

I checked the time, it was already 7:15 pm. And Jack was coming to pick me up at 7:45, getting to Kim's house at 8.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, and sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom. I slinked out of my clothes and turned on the shower, letting out a mini scream as the icy cold water started to pour down on my head, i grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair, my side fringe was plastered to the side of my face, all the OOMPH i spend hours every morning had been washed out, my make- up washed away, and you see a few of my pimples. I looked at myself in the mirror from the shower,

'I look so young' i thought to myself' like the carefree 10 year old'.

I got out the shower, shivering and wrapped my towel around me, i raced into my room to check the time, it was only 20 past, i had plenty of time. I started to rummage around my wardrobe, picking out stuff to wear. I decided on ripped denim shorts, a t-shirt with a dinosaur on it and green converse, i shoved in a pair of shorts and a vest for tonight and clothes for tomorrow into a bag as well as toiletries, hair accessories and my little teddy bear i've had since i was a baby, i sat down in front of my mirror, and touched one of the pictures i had shoved into the edge, it was a photo of when i was 9, with Jack it was after the car crash, we both had my daisy chain necklaces on and were sitting behind the crushed fence, my scar was fully visible. I looked down at my arm, the scar is still there, but its faded as the years have went on, a tear started to run down my face as i sat down, i wiped the tear away and started to put my make-up on, juicy red lips. Black eyes, and red eyeshadow. Then i got started on my hair,

Half a can of hairspray later i was nearly ready and it was only 20 to, five more minutes. I got dressed in record time decided to listen to my music for a while until Jack came, i was lying on my bed, tapping my feet on the floor when he walked in,

"Hey Scar, you ready" He said, pulling out my headphones,

"Yeah.." I said, making up a mental checklist, " Wait! Nope i forgot my belt for tomorrow,"

He walked over to my open wardrobe doors and crouched down to get to the drawer which i had stuck a bit of paper on saying " Belts and toiletries"

"What belt?" He questioned.

I walked over, and told him

"The black one, with the studs,"

He grabbed it out and handed it to me, still facing the wardrobe, i heard some rustling.

"Anytime this week would be a good time to leave for Kim's" I hissed at him,

He turned around, with two of my tampons up his nose, " Can i take these for nose bleeds Scar?"

I burst into fits, and yanked them from his nose,

"You've got boogers on them! I can't use them now!" I threw them down on my bed, "C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

We went outside and he jumped onto his skateboard,

"Jump on Scar," he told me,

I climbed up onto his board and put my arms around his waist,

"Better than a limo." I whispered into his ear,

"Of course! It's my ride, hold on tight now.."

I held on, my head resting on his shoulder as we sped through town and over to the "posh" side of town,

"Wow, Kim lives here? The houses are huge! " I gasped

"Yeah she knows, her daddy's some rich guy, c'mon!" He said walking through the metal gate. Kim's house was three stories, and in the middle story it had a balcony, which Jerry and Kim were sitting on, we yelled up to her and she turned and pressed something on a remote, the her houses door swung open,

"C'mon right in!" Kim yelled down,

Jack left his skateboard leaning against the panelled wall, her house was huge, right in front of us was a grand stair case, and to the sides various rooms,

"Kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room, the study," Jack said pointing each one out,

"Wow, you must be here a lot?" I said with a curious look,

"Nah, only once or twice. But when i come i make myself at home."

He took my hand and led me up the stairs, i peaked into one of the rooms, there was a pool table, arcade machines, a DJ booth and some kicking dummies.

"Games room, that is where my life lives," He joked,

We walked out onto the balcony where Kim and Jerry were sitting down on deck chairs,

"Partayy people!" Jerry yelled, "Eddie and Milton to come now and we're all set!"

"I'll show you guys to your but of the floor?" Kim suggested, "Come to my room."

We followed her to her massive room, she had a king sized bed, on the floor there was already a sleeping bag, Jerry's i presumed, Jack plopped his down beside the other side of the bed,

"To save room, you're going to share the bed with me Scarlet, your there," She pointed to the bit where Jack had just placed his stuff down. I plopped my bag down on the bed, when we heard the doorbell ring,

"That'll be Eddie and Milton! 'Mon guys!" Jack exclaimed, sprinting down the stairs, me and Kim followed him down,

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Milton yelled.

Later that night, we were all in our pjs, watching a horror movie on Kim's huge TV, i was covering my eyes and refusing to look at the screen, Kim was staring, traumatised but too scared to look away. Jerry was joking around, Jack was lying on top of his sleeping bag, eyes glued to the tv, Eddie was sitting there, scared but manning up. Milton didn't even try to pretend, he was under his sleeping bag's cover, you could see the bag shaking,

"It's not that scary guys, man up!" Jerry said, poking Milton in the back.

"Yeah Scar, it's not that bad, isn't these movies your sort of thing?" Jack asked, i felt a weight being put on my shoulder, and the bed creaked. Jack had came up and sat beside me,

"I like horror books, not movies.." I said, not daring to look up.

"Why don't we turn off the film guys?" Kim suggested, "It's getting late anyway, Rudy would want us asleep,"

We all agreed on that one, and we all said goodnight and went to asleep. Except Milton, he's afraid of the dark and tossed and turned for hours before managing to sleep.

*Dream Land*

I thumped onto the ground, i fell from above. Standing in front of me was Jack.

"Where are we Jack?" I asked,

His face turned into a ferocious monster, he bellowed,

"How dare scum like you talk to me? Don't even try it! Everyone hates you!" Then Kim appeared, and Jack and her start to make out.

*Dream end*

"Wake up, Scar! Wake up! Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw Jacks caring face looking down at me with concern, i wiped my hand over my forehead and noticed i was sweating,

"W-What happened?" I stuttered out,

" You were having a nightmare i guess, you fell out the bed and sorta landed on me, i shuffled away when i realised you were sleep talking, and i listened to some of it before it woke you up,"

"You listened to my dreams? Thats personal Jack! What did you hear?"

"Not much, something about being in a land of unknown, also a ' Jack, don't hate me. JACK! Don't do that! And something about Kim? What happened?"

"N-Nothing, sorry about falling on you by the way. Promise not to do it again, hopefully…" I said climbing back onto Kim's bed,

"I didn't mind it that much, just not at 4 am and when I'm asleep next time?" He asked grinning,

"Deal." I said before settling down into slumber,

'What did that dream mean?' I thought, 'Do i like Jack?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Right hoodlums!" Rudy yelled at the group, "We're represtening the dojo, so behave your best, and who am i kidding? Be yourself, have fun and win belts!"

We were all sitting along the benches opposite to the black dragons, at the last competeion Jack hurt his leg, and used his hands to kick down a peg. He's got a lot to live up to this time round, but i'm sure he can pull it off.

Whilst Milton was competing in the board breaking, and Jack in the sparring. My phone started to buzz, i looked at the group apologetically before going outside the room to take my call, as i left i looked over my shoulder and saw that Jack had stopped sparring to look at me leave, i shot him a thumbs up as the black dragon boy made a kick, but Jack was back to his senses before he could get him down.

I answered the call when i got outside,

"Hi dear! You know cousin Valerie? Well her parents are taking a years trip around the world! How lucky?" My mum blabbered on for a while about their destinations,

"Mum. Get to it, whats happening?" I said, cutting her off.

"Well hun, Valerie needs somewhere to stay, and i offered to let her stay at ours! How fun! But as theirs only 2 rooms at our house she's sharing with you!"

"Mum. Can't she sleep outside? Valerie is the total opposite of me!" I whined, starting to panic, Valerie is my cousin, who's younger than me by a few months, she's a preppy, happy, bubbly blonde. Who always has a boyfriend, or a boy in her mind. I don't think my black walls and red bed, or my metal music is to her liking very much.

"Please dear? For me? It's just for a year, she'll have her own bed, i'm putting a mattress into your room for her, and she will get to know her own friends! You'll be roomies! Please?" she begged me

"Fine." I snapped, "Don't except me to like it, when is she coming?"

"Tonight, she gets off her plane at midnight, back to ours by 1 or 2, i except you to come with us as its the weekend, please Scarlet? Can you get home the now to clean your room? Tell your buddies you have a family thing on?"

"Sh-sure," i sighed, " I'll tell them."

"Bye dear, love you!" My mum said as i cut off the call,

"Great. I finally get real friends and she has to go ruin it!" I muttered under my breath. I took in a breath of air before walking back into the competition room, Jack had just finished his match, judging by the sweat running down his neck, and was looking frantically around. And staring at the door,

"Scar! I won!" Jack screamed, running over and lifting me up, his strong muscular arms wrapped around me.

"Well done, i got to go Jack, family emergency. Tell the guys i say good luck and bye?"

"Whats wrong Scar? Whats the emergency?" He asked, a scared look in his eyes, i've never had someone be so concerned about me that they were scared for me..

"It's okay alright, i'll text you later, okay?"

"Sure, bye.." Jack said, turning and walking back towards the group.

I got home a little later by the bus, Rudy drove of us to the competition, which was a good half hour or so away. I had to take two busses, and a 5 minute walk until i got home, the house looked spotless for once. The magazines and mugs that were usually on the coffee table were missing, the pillows of the couch were sitting upright and plumped, the couch blanket was hanging over the back of the couch, the kitchen was neat and today. Except the sink, which was loaded with dishes, with a note beside them saying 'Be a dear and do the dishes? Out getting food for Sunday Dinner, thanks - Mum x' i walked up the stairs, no shoes loitering at the side of it, and checked the bathroom. everything was spotless, crystal clean. And then i checked my room, it was a mess. The tampons with boogers on them still lying on top of my bed, and a mattress was in front of my bed. I started to clean my room, putting make-up in drawers, making my bed, putting the tampons in the bins. Which was rather a bit sad, the memories being thrown out with them. I had just finished cleaning and was about to make Valerie's bed when i got a text from Jack,

'Hey Scar? You okay? You seemed a bit, jumpy and nervous earlier. Call me as soon as you get this x'

I quickly punched his number into my keypad,

"Hey! Scar, whats wrong?"

"Nothing that serious, just my cousins coming to stay with us. Me and her don't exactly get on well,"

"How long? Surely it can't be that bad!" He said, trying to cheer me up.

"A year Jack, one whole year. Anyway i got to go make her bed, instead of the living room or anything. My mum decided to put her bed in my room! Yay." I said with a dull voice,

"Tough luck Scar, See you later?"

"Sure, i got to go! Bye!"

I ended the call on him and started to put the sheets on her bed, i grabbed and pillow and duvet from the cupboard and plopped them down on that before heading downstairs to wash and put away the dishes.

The door burst open around about 5 o'clock, my mum ran in saying something about early flights, and dropped the food she had just bought onto the counter,

"Well are you coming? She's already here!" She snapped at me, rushing out to her car. It took me a little while to get this into my head, but i soon realised and went out to the car,

"Wait, she's here. Now?" I asked when my mums tires screeched out the drive, she was driving like a physco,

"At the airport yes, she just called me saying her flight got in early 5 hours early, cause another flight got delayed cause of hurricanes or something so her flight came early." My mum explained,

We drove for an hour and a half until we got to the airport, and there was Valerie. Sitting on her case outside the airport doors.

"Go on dear, you go fetch her," My mum said, hopping out the car to let Valerie into the back.

I got out and walked over the the devil, um i mean Valerie.

"Scarlet! It's been too long! How are you?" Valerie bombarded me with questions as her skinny arms wrapped themselves around me, her curly blonde hair was in my eye.

"Hey cousin dearest, had a nice flight?" I forced myself to say with a fake smile as i grabbed her case, "C'mon, it's a long drive home."

We walked to my mum's car together and i shoved her case into the boot,

"Obviously you'll need to get new clothes when your here, they might not be able to last you a year all the clothes in that case!" She said laughing.

Valerie hopped into the back and i sat in the front, she constantly asked questions, 'What are the boys like?' 'Who's the cool kids at school?' 'Who's you friends at school?' 'Who's your crush?' 'Who's your enemy?' The list went on and on. We drove home, not at the same speed going there and got inside,

"Valerie, Scarlet will show you to your room, what do you girls want to eat tonight?" My mum told us,

"Pizza!" I said, "I think Jerry and Jack are going to come over to work on my dance, and Jack's moving in tomorrow so he said he's helping unpack some of the stuff, and said he'd might drop bye to say hi by the way."

"Jerry? Jack? Who are they?" Valerie asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl,

"My friends. C'mon Val, i'll take you to my room."

I grabbed her free hand and pulled her up the stairs,

"My bed," I said pointing to the bed in the room, "The mattress is for you, you can put your toiletries and stuff in a bag that says Valerie on it, in my toiletries and belts drawer, " I opened the cupboard, "Mum's going to give you a cupboard in her room for your clothes, and my iPod. You never touch, you touch? You die. Okay?"

"Sure, wow. You never got over your OCD did you?" She said peering into my cupboard, "Everything is labeled in here, the drawers. Your belt bag, heck your shoes are even in boxes with the picture of them on them! Is your make-up in alphabetical order of colour too?"

"Don't talk about my OCD, now, sort your stuff out. I'm gonna be busy tonight, i didn't think you were coming until later and i made plans." I told her, giving her a fierce glare,

"It's fine cuzzy, i'll be up here or helping your mum." She said that as the doorbell rang, i sprinted down the stairs and opened it.

"Scarlet!" Jerry said giving me knuckle touch,

"Hey man! You ready to rehearse? Stay right here, i'll go upstairs and get my iPod, and we can go rehearse in my back garden?"

"Sure, hurry though!" He yelled up the stairs to me, as i had already sprinted away.

I grabbed my iPod and dashed down the stairs,

"C'mon! We might see Jack, he's moving into the next house, and may go outside, but oh well!" I warned him.

We went outside and i sat my iPod down on a patch of grass and we stood an arms length away from each other, i quickly pressed play on my iPod and ran into place.

Me and Jerry danced harder than we ever had before, putting passion and energy into each move. We had been trying to recruit member to make a crew, and overtake Smooth, but so far it was only us. The dance finished and we high-fived each other and thats when Jerry pointed out,

"Hey Scarlet, who's the girl in your room?"

"My cousin, Valerie." I said looking up at my room, she was staring out the window and into the next garden, Jack's new garden. Then she saw us looking and she disappeared from the window.

"Jerry, think she's checking out Jack? C'mon, give me a piggy back?" I asked, but i was already clambering onto his shoulder,

I peeked over the fence and saw Jack in his back garden putting out a deck chair and a table,

"JACK!" Jerry yelled, "C'mon round when your done man!"

"Sure, i was enjoying your dance there, i peeked through the fence," He said smirking,

"We were enjoying the dance, you were enjoying the dance and Scarlets cousin was enjoying you!" Jerry said, with a stupid grin plastered on his face,

"Cousin? The cousin that was coming tomorrow?"He asked, his eyebrows creasing up in confusion,

"Her flight came in early," I explained,

Then we heard Jack's mother yelling from their new house, something about how he was finished and he can go play,

"Play!" Jerry snorted, "We haven't played in years Mrs Anderson!" He yelled back,

"I'll be right round, Jerry stop laughing before you drop Scar, we don't want her with another Scar!"

Jerry dropped me from his back and Jack walked round to my house, i grabbed my iPod and ran to the front door to let him in,

"We're having pizza if you'd like to stay," I told him.

"That sounds yummy, hey, wheres your mum?"

"Probably out finishing the shopping, she got cut short to pick up Valerie. That reminds me," I started to climb the first few stairs, "VALERIE! Come meet my friends that i said were coming over!" I yelled up to her.

Valerie came skipping down the stairs, her cheeks red as tomatoes,

"Nice to meet yous, I'm Valerie. You're Jerry and Jack yeah?" She asked,

"Yeah, nice to know Scar talks about us to her family!" Jack said, nudging me.

"Anyway, has mum called for pizza yet?" I asked Valerie,

"Yeah she said it should come, about now!" Valerie giggled.

The door bell rang,

"Good timing there!" Jerry said, winking at her.

"I'll go get it, " Jack and i both got up and walked to the door,

"P-Pizza delivery!" The spot covered teenager croaked, "That'll be, £17"

I handed him the money and took half of the pizza's, Jack took the other half.

"One for Valerie, Cheese, Jerry, pineapple, Jack can share with me, cause we both like Pepperoni and my mum got a ham" I said checking each box,

I put mums pizza on the counter beside the microwave and cut mine and Jacks pizza down the middle,

"Half each," I said smiling.

We all bit into our pizza, laughing about stories, asking Valerie about her old home and about herself. The night was turning out pretty well, guess i spoke to soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So Jack, you're really good at karate aren't you!" Valerie asked sickeningly sweetly,

"Yeah, i'm a black belt. Me and Jerry train at the towns dojo, it's not really Scar's thing but she hangs out with all of us" Jack explained to her,

"Oh cool! Do tell me more…" Valerie said, her head on her arm which she was leaning on the table,

"Actually i would love to but i got to go home, we're not living next door until tomorrow so! Bye guys, Jerry you gonna come with?" Jack told us,

"Sure, see you guys on Monday!" Jerry called walking out the door,

"You'r friends are so cool!" Valerie said, "Jack's gorgeous too!"

"And he's not interested in girls, don't even try and get him Valerie." I said, shooting her a death glare,

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" She said smirking.

"Right," I said rolling my eyes, "Don't even think about it Valerie. You're mean and use boys, i don't want Jack getting hurt,"

"He won't get hurt! I like my boys strong, if they can't take a little game then their not ready for any girl, i'm doing you a favour here Scarlet, he'll crawl back to you, clutching his broken heart. It's obvious you like him,"

"I. Don't. Like. Jack. Anderson." I muttered, "Kim does, and she's my friend. I wouldn't do that to her, and on Monday i'm ditching you, find your own way about. Make your own friends, just stay away from mine, Kay Valerie?"

"Okay.." She whispered.

"Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge

I bet you never had a Friday night like this

Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands

I take a look up at the sky and I see

Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy

Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide

Everything red" My stereo pumped out,

"WHAT THE HELL!" Valerie screamed as the music filled the room,

"What? Are you not a Pierce the Veil fan? I can change my alarm to bring me the horizon!" I said stretching and sitting up straight in my bed,

"Wait, you're telling me you wake up to that. Every morning?" She said, her eyes widening,

"School days, and days i have stuff on, weekends i sleep in. Why? Will that be a problem for your year stay?" I asked giving her a smug grin.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She huffed, before jumping off her mattress, taking her make-up and clothes into the bathroom.

"What a drama queen! Who doesn't like pierce the veil?" I said to myself, i quickly started rushing around my room, putting on my clothes, putting on my make-up and doing my hair. And thats when she came back in from her shower, her hair was in natural waves, her eye make-up done perfectly and her lips a glossy pink, she had on a pair of denim shorts and a white vest top, with a pink jacket and wore pink converse.

"By the way Scarlet, when i said okay of Saturday night, my fingers were crossed. Theirs no way i'm not going after Jack!" She gave an evil giggle before skipping off downstairs to get breakfast. I sat down on my bed, my head in my hands. I suddenly jumped up and started looking around for my phone.

"AHA!" I yelled in triumph as i found it under my pillow, i walked over to the door and kicked it shut, and called Jack,

"Morning sunshine. Wait, you're never a sunshine at this time of the morning, nor do you call me at this time of the morning either, unless you've ran out of tampons cause of my excellent boogers and i no help." Jack said in the sexiest sleepy voice ever,

"Not the time to kid around Jack, give me a lift to school and i'll tell you on the way?" I pleaded

"Aren't you supposed to drive to school with Valerie and your mum?" He said laughing.

"Do you want me to kill myself before i get to school? You're gates in about, three minutes?"

"THREE MINUTES? I've not showered, nor brushed my hair, nor got anything ready! You woke me up!" He protested,

"Sorry, that explains why you're so pissy! Fine. 5 minutes and you skip the shower, and i'll bring you an orange?"

"Make that 6 minutes and a orange and it's a deal!"

"Deal. Be ready or your dead!"

"Bye Miss 'I"m the best morning person in the full wide world!'" He joked,

"Bye Jack." I said smiling and finishing the call, i checked the time. Only half past, at 5 past i'd go down to his house, i walked downstairs to the kitchen, where my mum mum and Valerie were eating pancakes and discussing school stuff, i grabbed a banana and an orange and sat down,

"Thats a great breakfast you've got there, want a pancake?" My mum said,

"Nah, the orange is for Jack. He's taking me to school today by the way." I casually said,

"But i thought you were coming with us?" Valerie asked,

"Not now," I said, juggling my banana and orange,

"Stop that Scarlet! You'll drop them and they'll burst and i'll have to clean it up!" My mum hissed at me, "Now i'm going to go upstairs and get changed to take you Valerie, Scarlet you'll be gone before i get back i propose? Bye, have a good day!" She wondered up the stairs, shuffling along in her slippers.

"Maybe you shouldn't have breakfast Scarlet, you're offaly overweight already! A banana could add to that!" She sneered at me,

"Bananas are healthy for you." I whispered,

"Sure they are Scarlet, keep telling yourself that fatso." She giggled to herself before tucking into her pancakes, "I'm perfectly skinny, so i can have these. It's good you said no to your mums offer, or you'd be even worst!"

That was what hurt the most, i burst into tears and ran out the house, i ran down our gravel path and ran to Jack's house, he was sitting on the fence wall, but jumped off when he saw me,

"Well, well, well. Second Monday we've had you crying!" He wrapped his arms around me, "What happened Scar?"

"That bitch happened, she said to me she was going to go out with you and dump you, like she does to all her boyfriends, then this morning she called me fatso and my mum sees her as a perfect child when she's a bitch!" I nuzzled my head into his neck as he rubbed my back in soothing circles,

"It's okay Scar, i wouldn't go out with her anyway, not after she made you feel like this, now lets get to school."

We hopped onto his board, and i clung onto his waist, we sped off and went through town, when we got to the school i had stopped crying and nearly had forgotten about what happened this morning, Jack unclipped his helmet and casually swung his arm around my shoulders and picked up his board, he sauntered into the school and put his board into his locker, along with his helmet.

"Now wheres my orange?" He said poking me,

"Here," I handed him it and we both bit into our fruits.

"BLEH, seed." He choked out, whilst spitting into his hand,

"Gross!" I said, pretending to slap his arm.

The bell rang for first period and we put the skins of our banana and orange into the bin before going to Home Eccies, we went to our bit of the classroom and sat down in the same leather seats i had been crying just a week before, it felt so long ago.

"Class, today we'll be making tacos, pages 17 - 19 everyone," Miss James said.

Me and Jack flipped to page 17 and started cooking, tacos turned out to great fun to cook, and we were making them chilly tacos.

"Eat it you whimp!" I yelled at Jack, as he was debating over eating a chilli, it was on the tip of his tongue when he took a minuscule bite.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He screamed.

The full class stopped what they were doing to look at us, Miss James stern face was looking at us disapprovingly.

"Jack, Scarlet. I think you know whats going to happen here."

"Hm miss, i'm not really sure. Do we get a cupcake?" I question her.

She raised her eyebrow,

"Outside. NOW!" She bellowed

It was just a repeat of last week, i come to school crying, and we get sent out of class. But sadly i'm not in the mood to go to the beach today. Me and Jack sat down outside chatting about recent things, Valerie, stupid stunts the boys had been doing,

"Listen Scar, you're not fat. Don't listen to what Valerie says, don't breathe in the mirror. Have pancakes for breakfast, heck have a chocolate cake for breakfast!Just eat please Scar," He said, looking right into my eyes,

"I- I wil, just promise me you won't go out with her, she's a heart breaker. I don't want your heart broken," I said back, tears in my eyes.

"For god sakes Scar, i'm fine by myself. But would it help if i told you i'd stay away?"

I nodded my head shyly,

"Fine. I'll stay away." He said solemnly before giving me a hug,

"Thanks," I whispered into his neck,

"HEY! That tickles!" He exclaimed before bursting into fits.

Miss James came out the classroom and shot us evil eyes.

"Coming out here is a Punishment Jack and Scarlet, not time to have a little fun whilst the rest of the class finishes their assignment, now get back to work!" She turned around and march back into the classroom, indicating for us to follow.

The rest of the day was going great until lunch, we were sitting down at our usual table, i was squashed in beside Jerry and Jack, both who were talking loudly with their food spilling out their mouth, when we heard a creak of a nearby seat, Valerie had came to sit with us,

"Hey cuz, i was feeling kinda lonely and didn't know where to go, can i sit with yous?"

"Sure!" Eddie told her happily,

"No." I said sternly, "I told you this morning, go make your own friends."

"C'mon Scarlet, let her sit?" Kim pleaded.

Half an hour later Valerie had made herself one of her friends, and was sitting beside Jack, memorised by his good looks and interesting tales.

"Oh Jack! That is just so funny!" She said, lifting her hand onto his arm. And he didn't protest

That was the final straw for me, i grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the cafeteria. I stopped when i got to my locker and slunk onto the ground beside it, my head in my hands and tears rushing from my face,

'He's not going to listen to me, he's blinded by her looks and can't see she's a spiteful cow.' i thought to myself,

"Scarlet?" I heard a voice say from nearby,

"Kim. What do you want?"

"To see how you are, everyone theres kinda freaked at how you suddenly stormed out, i volunteered to come, seeing as this could be a girl sort of thing. So spill, whats wrong?" She asked, sitting down beside me,

"I warned Jack Valerie was just using him. She told me she'd play him then dump him. And he said he wouldn't fall for it, and i guess he has." I sobbed,

"Its okay," She said soothingly and pulling me into a hug, "Why don't we go to the dojo after school and i can teach you a few kicks? And you can teach me some dancing skills, Jerry has been failing for months! Class isn't on today, so it'll be us. Unless someone else drops by, if its Jack i can easily beat him up."

I snorted out loud at her remark,

"I'll take that offer, lets get back to the cafeteria?"

We both stood up and walked to the hall together, arms linked. When we get back to the table all eyes are on us, curious and nervous eyes.

"Whats wrong? Is my make-up smudged?" I asked sarcastically,

"N-nothing!" They all chorused. Me and Kim sat down beside each other and started to eat our pizza, i was picking away at the pepperoni, and throwing in back on my tray,

"Not in a pepperoni mood?" Kim asked,

"Nah, just i feel like if i eat pepperoni pizza i'll become a lying friend, who says they won't do something but then go and do it, i feel like pepperoni pizza has th power to do that, don't you think so to Jack?" I said, snapping my plastic fork in half.

"I- I um think i'm finished my lunch guys, see you guys in math class Eddie and Jerry?" He got up from his seat in a fluster, before sprint walking out of the cafeteria.

Later that night me and Kim were at the dojo, we were the only ones there and Rudy said it was okay as long as we locked up when we were finished.

"Right, so you take your opponent, and swiftly hit them on the neck with the side of your hand, like so.." Kim demonstrated, i tried to do what she had just done but my hand automatically formed itself into a fist.

"I"m sorry Kim, but i'm more of a fighter than a karate girl. How about we get started on your dancing? I've picked out a really edgy and angry dance, its sort of like fighting, so you'll find it easy."

I turned on the stereo and music flooded the room.

"Right, follow me." I said, stepping in front of her, i did all sorts of moves. Simple hand moves, feet moves, shoulders, i even did a handspring flip to end the song, Kim kept up rather well,

"That isn't like dancing," she puffed, "It's more like a karate routine!" She high-fived me and we both took a sip of water, that was when we spotted Jack walking into the dojo.

"Just here for some extra practise, carry on.." He muttered,

"I saw you were round at mine earlier," i told him,

"And why would you say that?" He asked startled.

"Valerie left her diary on my bed, and had a note on top saying read page 102 - 103, i opened it and read it, she may have wrote about you and her kissing for certain amounts of time and also becoming her boyfriend? This best have all happened on her bed, if you guys were kissing on mine. I might just have to get the priest in to make it holy again." I hissed at him,

"Yeah, we're going out. So what? You're not the boss of me Scar, i can do what i want sometimes," he yelled at me angrily,

"I warned you she is sly, evil bitch! And you don't even take it into consideration! C'mon Kim. Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, bye Jack." We walked across to phwaffles Phil's diner and sat in our usual booth,

"I warned him. This will end up bad! He'll be crying to us when she dumps him." I said, furiously. Scaring off Phil when he came to take our orders,

"I know, i'm not even interested in boys at all, i mean. Jerry is really cute, but i don't like him!" Kim blurted out,

"You like Jerry don't you Kim? How didn't i see this? You like him!" I started chanting,

"I didn't say that! And it's obvious you like Jack! Everyone can see it but him! he's clueless at times, just wait Scarlet, he'll be back, broken heart and wounded. But he'll be back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few days at school were awkward between me and Jack, we barley talked and hung out in the same group. It was the next weeks Wednesday when i got a phone call from Rudy,

"Scarlet, get to the hospital as soon as possible if you can. Jack was skating around and a car came and he skated in front of it, and the car tried to swerve but it hit Jack anyway, i know your his best friend and he needs you right now. Get there soon Scarlet, i'm in the ambulance with him the now, he's unconscious for the moment."

Rudy put the phone down and a tear escaped my eye.

'I must be strong for Jack' i told myself, 'I've got to get to the hospital'

I ran to the bus stop and checked the next bus time for the hospital, three minutes. And that was when i saw Jerry, Milton and Eddie drive by,

"JERRY!" I screamed, he stopped by the bus stop, looking for me. I ran to the cars window, "If you're not busy, give me a lift to the hospital? And fast?"

"Sure, whats wrong Scarlet but?" He asked, but i was already in the car.

"I'll explain on the way. JUST GO!"

Jerry drove like crazy, screeching to a holt at the hospital.

"We'll come with you to see Jack," Eddie told me.

"Thanks guys,"

I jogged into the hospital and saw Rudy sitting down on a waiting chair,

"Rudy! How is he?" I asked. Praying it was a good answer,

"He's still unconscious, and his left leg has been broke, but except from that. He seems to be okay," Rudy smiled,

"Are we allowed to go see him?" I asked hopefully.

"Family only, but his mum is at work. So no visitors, not until later anyway." Rudy told me his eyes dropping to the floor.

Just then a nurse came over to our group,

"He hasn't woken but you may visit him," She informed us.

I raced forward in front of the group and ran into his room, he laying in his hospital bed. Eyes shut and his wavy brown hair spilling over his face, tears started to spill from my eyes as i gently moved it away from his eyes,

"Oh Jack. Why did we stop talking? Maybe if we didn't fall out this wouldn't have happened!" I bawled into Milton's shoulder, who was standing beside me.

I don't know how long we stayed there for, but one by one the group started to leave. Milton had dinner to go for, Jerry had a date with Kim to get ready for (Yes, she took my advice and asked him out), Eddie had to go see his big brother who was in town for the weekend and Rudy had to lock up the dojo, soon enough i was the only one there,

I grabbed Jack's hand and just sat there, my head on his hospital bed, crying when the nurse came in,

"Miss. It's family visiting hours only now, you have to leave unless you're family."

"We're practically family nurse! He's my best friend!"

Jack's mother rushed into the room, her work clothes still on.

"Oh my poor baby! How long have you been here for Scarlet?" She said as she rushed over to sit beside me,

"Since about three,everyone left about an hour ago because they had things on."

"I was just saying how its family only now Mrs Anderson, but this girl refuses to leave."

"She is practically family nurse, i'm sure her staying what cause any problems!" Jack's mother yelled at the nurse.

The nurse back out of the room sheepishly and me and Mrs Anderson waited in his room.

Around about seven o'clock Mrs Anderson went to go fetch us some food whilst i kept an eye on him, his eyelids started to flutter and he turned his head to look at me and his eyes widened.

"Jack! You're awake, what happened, are you okay?" I asked him millions of questions while i hugged him tightly,

"You were right Scar, Valerie dumped me. I was out skateboarding to clear my mind, and i got distracted and a car hit me, luckily you weren't there this time or you would've got two scars," He said chucking.

"I wish i was there to get another Scar, i could've stopped this from happening."

"It's okay, but how long have you been here? Surely you're tired?"

"I came about three, everyone else left at four cause they had other things on, your mum came in round about five ish? And we stayed here from then."

T-thanks Scar, you're a true friend. Can you kick Valerie in her sleep tonight?" He pleaded.

"Sure thing Jack, sure thing." i said, squeezing his hand,

"Oh and come here, i need to tell you something." He said, indicating for me to come closer with his finger.

I leaned in slowly and that was when he kissed me, it wasn't excepted and i didn't know what to do, i kinda went along with it. Running my fingers through his hair.

That was my first kiss, my first kiss was in a hospital, with a boy, who had just broken up with a cousin. But i love my weird first kiss, and my weird friends and my weird boyfriend. We're going to prom next week together and Kim and Jerry are going together, Milton and Julie and Eddie and Donna, i guess everyone got a happy ending after all. Except Valerie, when i told my mum what had happened to Jack because Valerie played him she called her brother and they are making her stay at her mothers sister house, well thats a happy ending for the gang and i anyway!

(A/N I wanted to end the story quicker as it felt like no one was reading, i myself are a KICK shipper, but i like to think outside the box occasionally, for everyone who had been reading, i'm sorry the ending was rather rushed and that it was only 6 chapters, you never know. If i ever get interested to write a KICK fan fic i might make it longer, thanks to everyone who read it! You're the best)


End file.
